The End of Time
by Anthea
Summary: Anime, game, and cartoon characters are gathered to save their existence! ^-^ Fun fun fun...
1. Look!

Now if you start to read this, promise me you'll read to the end of this chapter at least okie? Because after you read the parts about the other people, it'll get pretty interesting. So read! Pleeeease?  
  
*Rumble*  
  
*Boom*  
  
*Crack*  
  
"Aaahh!" cried Lena. "What's that noise?"  
  
"It couldn't be the Back-" tried Brad.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhh!" interrupted Lena once more as she ran around the room in a distressed state. In the background was the sound of a piece of loosely glued plastic breaking. "Oops," said Lena guiltily.  
  
"Lena!" cried Bit, as she narrowly missed his head as she charged about the room.  
  
"Argh," cried Doc, as he saw his favorite model Zoid being broken. "It better be good Lena, you just broke the Lyger!"  
  
"Doc?" said Bit, staring out the window as another blast sounded. "Look. You might want to see this."  
  
-------------------  
  
"Gene?" asked Jim as he turned away from his computer. "Did you, hear anything?"  
  
"No, why?" replied Gene, who was just sitting there, once more ^-^.  
  
"I thought I heard a crash or something."  
  
*rumble*  
  
"There, there it is again," pointed Jim.  
  
"Yeah, I heard it too. But wha--"  
  
*boom* This time the whole building where Jim and Gene were staying shook and nearly fell over. Jim points out the open door  
  
"Gene look!"  
  
-------------------  
  
Happy tunes played all around him as Link sat with his old Kokiri Forest friends. (he's in his older version now (hehe ^-^) *boom*  
  
A big explosion lit up the sky. Link's friends all screamed in terror. He stood up staring at the sky, but there was no one to say "what the heck is that?" to, for his friends had vanished, and no, they weren't hiding. Suddenly something gripped around Link and pulled him backwards, then let go.  
  
"Umph!" he cried. Then he turned around, and gasped.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Elias!" cried a nervous servant. "Elias, we don't have time to get it." Elias spun around to face his servant. Another blast sounded, and the building shook.  
  
"Read, time itself might end today, if not it will end tomorrow. If we do not get the stone, anyone who might be able to help will be universes apart from each other, alone they may be heroes, but united? They would be unstoppable Read! Don't you see? It's worth the risk of our lives, if it's to save everyone else's." This, Elias said very fast, as they ran down the elaborately decorated hallway. And his servant Read had no breath to answer back.  
  
The building shook once more and Read toppled over, but Elias was not affected at all, and kept running. At the end of the hall was a golden door, meant to stop anything or anyone trying to get in, except for Elias. He opened the door and walked slowly into the room. He reached out to grab an emerald like stone about the size of a person's fist.  
  
With all of his will power, Elias imagined himself and Read in the Sanctuary of Time, in the Draco Universe.  
  
Suddenly all around him was crystal, this crystal was like a diamond, the strongest of the natural elements, but it held out even time itself. Here a day on any planet, would be an eternity here. No one aged, but they could do anything that requires time. One could create pure precious stones here and create it in seemingly moments. And that is why only the purest of heart are let in here by choice. *hint*  
  
"W-where are we Elias?" asked Read. Elias turned around, his bright white hair glimmered in the light, and he smiled.  
  
"We are safe Read, no need to panic any longer. If time ends today, we have an eternity to live," Elias laughed aloud.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's very confusing isn't it? But we must bring everyone else here too, or when we return, there will be nothing to be called 'existence'" And Elias ruffled his wings. 


	2. Chapter 2: What? A gathering?

*Note* Elias and Read are my little made up characters but everyone else is from some anime show, cartoon, game or somethin' like that! I suppose I should have cleared that up earlier. Sorry! ^-^  
  
the end of time Version 2!  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Bit! Get in the Lyger quick!"  
  
"But Doc I don't--" started Bit.  
  
"Brad, Lena, and you too Jamie get in your Zoids."  
  
"But this isn't just another Zoid battle," said Jamie.  
  
"And I won't get paid" -_-* complained Brad. "Ouch!" he exclaimed as Lena pulled out a huge mallet and hammered it on his head. Lena could already see the satisfying bump on his head.  
  
"Where's Bit?"  
  
little radio thing in the Zoids "Let's go Lyger!"  
  
sweatdrop  
  
"Bit you don't know what you're doing!!!"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
radio "Umm. Ow--" static.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Gene I really don't think that you should be doing this."  
  
"Jim, do you see that?" Gene pointed at the sky while loading up his gun.  
  
Jim looked up at the sky to see multiple explosions blasting everywhere (kinda like the explosions in Gundam Wing). Buildings were toppling everywhere and a great big cloud of dust was rising in the sky, where you could see Barney tramping around the size of Godzilla. No, just kidding! But there *was* a Godzilla sized dragon, if you could call it that, that was crawling around the buildings.  
  
To Jim, it almost seemed like a spider, but had four long legs. It had an extremely skinny body, with a long thin tail trailing it. Its mouth wasn't exactly large for the size of the beast, but it had fangs. Fangs that kind of looked like they belonged to the most venomous snake in the history of the world. And the eyes were almost like small dots, though they were the size of a 6 foot man. And they were always narrowed, as if it was too bright out or something. But what made Jim call it a dragon, was the catlike way it held itself, it's large tissuey wingspan, and the fearsome talons that pierced the buildings' metal frames.  
  
Basically, it was a long skinny dragon that had venomous fangs. Pleasant, isn't it though?  
  
"Yeah, Gene. I see a dragon with venomous fangs, that's oh." genius that he is Jim figured out just about how many times bigger the dragon was than his friend. "125x bigger than you."  
  
"Jim do you think that the military's gonna stop Barney-I mean that thing?"  
  
"Well not really," Jim thought aloud. The dragon's skin didn't look like normal skin. Sure it was made of scales like any dragon, but it caught the little light in such a way-  
  
"Are his scales made of black diamonds?"  
  
"How can they be black?" inquired Gene.  
  
"I dunno, perhaps first you should ask me why there's a stinkin' dragon here in the first place!!!!!!"  
  
I guess we all knew that Jim would crack at some point.  
  
"Well I'm going." And with that Gene started run towards the large beast. It turned towards him curiously like "Does that little dot think he can stop me?"  
  
It started to crawl in his direction.  
  
Yet Gene seemed to feel no fear.  
  
Jim ran after him.  
  
A huge blast sounded and knocked Gene to the ground along with Jim. For a split second there was a bright light, and they were gone.  
  
The dragon stopped, narrowing it's eyes even more in anger and went back to destroying the poor city.  
  
(hehe! Sorry the Outlaw Star part's a little long ^-^  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Who are you?" cried Link, showing little fear as usual. He was in fact looking at the same type of dragon Jim had seen ;) Except this dragon was silver, and Link didn't know someone else was seeing the same thing universes over.  
  
The beast gave a serene flick of its tail in annoyance.  
  
"Who or should I ask, what are you?"  
  
you know what I am link  
  
"But who?"  
  
you will find out soon  
  
"What is your name?" Link asked, as he realized, that this was no enemy. The dragon *RUFFLED HIS WINGS* slightly, in distraction as he watched the sky.  
  
you are as ignorant as my dear friend back at home his mind a slight hint of annoyance at Link.  
  
but my name if you must know, like any mortal, confusing creatures as i've always thought but--  
  
"Your name, sir, or I won't come with you." The dragon muttered something contemptuously, that sounded an awful lot like mortals to him.  
  
A soft blast sounded, and Link turned to see a large black spidery dragon step out of nowhere.  
  
{ elias, it is good to see you again }  
  
The gleaming silver dragon's eyes narrowed.  
  
as to see you *Cuare, it's nice to see that you've grown from your pathetic size in the sanctuary  
  
Elias said this with quiet amusement.  
  
{ as I see that you have taken on a more. expectable form }  
  
link we must be off before he has time to kill you   
  
"B-but."  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Cuare rumbled his disapproval at this sudden disappearance of them.  
  
{ oh i have time enough elias, you can't hide in that sanctuary for long, believe me }  
  
With that Cuare flew off towards the castle, no doubt to cause fear.  
  
*Cuare is Tolkein's elvish for fear, though forgive me anyone, if I have used a word wrongly, for I don't have the time to learn elvish ^-^ hehe, though I have time to read a hundred books a week, and try and think to write in my noisy house but still, no time. ^-^  
  
------------------------  
  
author note: okie.. This chapter is going soooooo fast, but it's kinda long, I'm on page four, that's long for me! Pages are usually only like 2 or 3 long! But the story must go on! Muwhawhawhaaa! Me sorry! Had to let that out! Hehe! Next part when everyone meets each other! Fun fun!  
  
------------------------  
  
Squall stared about him, still very confused. This weird guy with pointy black hair and a halo kept *grunting* (that's right ppl it's Goku, and he's not conked out healing as usual (*cough* cuz he's *dead*?)  
  
"Harry where are we?"  
  
"I dunno Hermione."  
  
A kid with pointy brown hair and a golden chain with a medal on it walked up to them.  
  
"Who're you?" asked Harry pushing up his glasses.  
  
"Zion, but you guys gotta go home, Read, or maybe Anthea must've screwed up because you guys, are in a book. Games, animes, and cartoons allowed *only*. Same goes for you too Frodo."  
  
"Can't he stay?" cried me, Anthea. "he's in a super nintendo game! Plleeeeeeeeeeeeease!? Frodo stay?"  
  
"Sorry, your rules."  
  
"Fine. See if I play your game again" -_-*  
  
-------------------------  
  
Read flitted about nervously, he wasn't sure they should have summoned quite so many heroes. Especially that Spongebob.  
  
"Elias, are you sure he's a hero?"  
  
"Seriously Read, I though *you* summoned him."  
  
"Nuh uh, cuz *I* did," said Harry as he was bustled to the portal to take him home.  
  
Elias raised a curious eyebrow.  
  
"And who might you be? And what's that silly stick you're carrying about you?"  
  
Harry smiled proudly.  
  
"It's my wand of course. Silly muggle." Harry and Hermione laughed to themselves, thinking they were the only magical people in the room. HAHAHAHAHHA. riiiiiiight.  
  
A million faces whirled upon them. Zion softly picked them up by the ears and tossed them out.  
  
"Haven't you saved the world four times already?"  
  
---------------------  
  
Elias quietly changed into his dragon form. Then he faced the crowd.  
  
I am sure you are all wondering why I have brought you here  
  
Many faces nodded, agreeing.  
  
if we were spinning on our planets right now, enjoying life, it would have been yesterday that it started. some of you remember, right? there were several nods  
  
right, well do you know what started then?  
  
there were many curious glances at Darth Vader. Most people still didn't trust him, even though he had a halo over his head just like Goku. Jim wondered what this was all about. He hadn't an idea in his mind what to think.  
  
as I see most of you don't know why you are here, just yesterday, something happened that we never had thought possible, something was released from its century old prison many more glances at Darth Vader that thing is called ilyasse many confused faces il is elvish for "opposite", and yasse is elvish for "once upon a time", and because it was released, time Elias paused, time will end  
  
"Who released him then?" asked several curious people. The rest looked as if their death had just been announced on a loud speaker. Elias hesitated slightly.  
  
we don't know, but whoever released him, obviously didn't know the potential of it   
  
"How could an end to all things happen though? Wouldn't a new time start again?" asked Fuu.  
  
Yes, but then you wouldn't be in that time, you would never have been, no one would even remember you   
  
As Elias put emphasis in his thoughts on this last word, the crowd fell silent.  
  
"Well, what should we do?" asked Hikaru after awhile. Mokona jumped up and down crying "Pu!"  
  
"Yeah, and how strong is this enemy?" asked Vegeta (Is that how ya spell it?)  
  
"Can we really fight it?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I need my mobile suit." Muttered several of the mobile suit pilots. A roar sounded.  
  
"I've got my Zoid but will that help?" asked Bit.  
  
Elias turned towards Read with a smile on his large head. He sent a private thought to him.  
  
We shall see Read, if the ilyasse will win  
  
Quietly Read reaplied, "How can we stop non existence?"  
  
I'm not exactly sure, but we'll find a way   
  
" But, is there a way? "  
  
Once before, he was put into a cage of time, but there has to be some other way Elias pointed out.  
  
" Well, we'll find out won't we?"  
  
{ a gathering? why was I not invited Elias? is it because i am the death to existence? }  
  
----------------------  
  
[the plot thickens]. [dum dum DUM] 


	3. Chapter 3: *slaps self on head* It's YOU...

Note: Yay! I am having a lot of fun with this story! I like manipulating already made up characters .. he.. he.. he.. :) Anyway, I hope other ppl enjoy it as much as me! *right*? *nudge* Weeeelllll anyway, don't wanna bore you by talkin' a lot before the story starts okie?  
  
Ilyasse what is it really? Version 2!  
  
------------------------  
  
Cuare?!   
  
{ Cuare? oh yes } the beast let out a rumble of laughter { my little friend, funny you should mention that. I'm quite upset that you've killed him already} (killed at some point between now and gathering everyone!)  
  
Then with a graceful liquid like movement, the supposed Cuare changed to a small patch of well, like in the Never-Ending Story (semi-good book/movie), nothingness.(Note: I never really got that, nothingness is still something cuz we give it a word. Right?)  
  
The patch of "nothingness" changed into the shape of a small boy, with blond hair, and dark blue eyes. He was smiling happily, then glared menacingly at the towering shape of Elias.  
  
{ I see that your father died even before he told you my little trick? }  
  
I'm sure that if Elias had an unclawed hand right now, he'd smack himself on the forehead. But instead he changed back into his human-ish form and blushed.  
  
"But how can you do that?"  
  
{ Oh it's just something I learned recently}  
  
Elias looked at him curiously.  
  
"From who?"  
  
{ Why should it matter? } the boy whispered. { I will kill you eventually, and you won't want to know }  
  
"But Elias is immortal right?" asked Read.  
  
"That's true." Elias answered.  
  
{ Is not anymore } Tidus walked up to Squall, towing Yuna along with him. (I have not seen the end of FFX yet so I don't know what happens and please don't tell me okie!)  
  
"Who is that guy?" he whispered. Squall shrugged. Goku walked up to them. (he's not grunting anymore ^-^)  
  
"That must be the thing he was talking about before. Ilyasse," Goku supplied.  
  
"He doesn't look so tough," decided Joey (Yu-gi-oh!).  
  
"Neither does Pegasus until you tell him his hair sucks," said Yugi.  
  
Goku, Squall, Yuna, and Joey all look down a mile to see Yugi. Tidus is looking around saying 'Who said that?'  
  
"I'm not *that* short," cried Yugi -_-*  
  
Up on the platform where Elias and ilyasse are standing you can see them yelling at each other. Bit sighs.  
  
"Just like home..." he says. The Lyger roars in agreement.  
  
--------------------  
  
Five hours later...  
  
am too!   
  
{am not!}  
  
am too!  
  
{am not!}  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
Me: You'd think that they'd be able to carry on a more civilized debate. (- _-*)  
  
fine!  
  
{fine!}  
  
Both of them cough.  
  
anyway though why are you here?  
  
{ To tell you that you have a time limit here, only a few more years to think of something, and then I will begin my work. } the boy smiled. { And thanks to your friend here, I now know your name Elias }  
  
with that the small boy vanished in a pop. Elias blinked, unsure of what to think.  
  
"Why's it bad if he knows who you are?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Yeah what's the deal?" asked about two dozen other people.  
  
"If you'd listen to me you'd know!" cried Elias. -_-* Everyone steps back a couple feet. Elias sighed. These people knew no more than the crystal under his foot. Elias started thinking that this wasn't possible, that maybe, maybe they couldn't do anything about it.  
  
"A name is sometimes your worst enemy," Elias declared. "Some things only work if you know your enemy's name."  
  
"Like when I captured the Mirror card?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes, yes that's right! That's exactly it!" said Elias, realizing that maybe these "heroes" weren't so dull after all. "We need to capture ilyasse in some way like that."  
  
"But does he *have* a name?" asked several people at once.  
  
"I'm not sure," Elias replied. "I'm not sure, but I may know how to find out."  
  
----------------------  
  
YAHOO!!! I'M DONE! Oh... hehe sorry...  
  
This chapter took me *forever* cuz I didn't want it to be really long and drawn out, but I didn't want it to be waaaay to simple that you didn't get any info... much much to hard for me! But I still had fun! Even though my family kept lookin over my shoulder while I was writing this *glare*... Oh well! Until the next chapter! See ya later...  
  
as the author walks out of the room you hear a muffled, 'yay! muwhawhawhahwahwaaaaaaaaaaaaa..' and the chapter draws to a close... 


	4. Chapter 4: What will we do!?

snoring in background Huh? Wuh? Oh sorry... I just took like a week break from my fan fiction stories! HEHEHE! Ahem... I decided to work on this other story! Fun fun fun... it's called "Tina's imaginary friends"... As you know, my real name is Christina. Tina for short. Whatever. Too many people named that so, now I continue the story! evil laughs Tidus: Um... Me: What!? Tidus: Um...? "evil laughs"? Me: Gotta problem with that? Auron: Tidus? Time to go. Tidus: Yeah, I do have a problem with that! Me: Fine! jumps at Tidusfight ensues.  
  
What will we do? Version 2 (hehe it rhymes!) ----------------------  
  
"Why're you running?" cried Sakura as she ran beside Elias, who was currently in his humanish form.  
  
"Did you not here him?" asked Elias, referring to ilyasse. "We have but a few years left. It may take just that long to figure out what to do."  
  
"But, can I ask you something Elias?" said Bit. "Why DID they replace my saga with Zoids with a NEW one?" Elias cocked his head towards Bit, who was also running beside him. He laughed.  
  
"They cancelled your show, oddly after the author finished the third chapter!" he replied, smiling. Bit frowned.  
  
"I don't find that funny," he said.  
  
"I seem to run down halls a lot nowadays..." thought Elias aloud. The three had now come to a dark crystal door, of a purple hue, on the side of the hall.  
  
"What's in there?" asked Bit.  
  
"The library of Captures," replied Elias (argh! Whenever I have elias speak I feel like typing Legolas! Argh! I *have* been watching Fellowship of the Ring too much!) He reached out a hand to the door's center, for there was no handle. Spreading his fingers he reached *inside* the door. He twisted his arm, and a bright violet light shot out of a circular area by where his hand went in.  
  
Elias grimaced, as the light grew brighter.  
  
"Stop! You'll hurt yourself!" yelled a voice from down the hall. Elias smiled. The violet crystal was gone, and you could see the inside of an enormous room.  
  
"Why'd you do that Elias?" asked a woman, also having wings like Elias ^-^. Elias was now breathing slightly harder than normal, as he turned to her and smiled.  
  
"No problem," he said, though his voice contradicted its statement, it was very drawn and constricted. Sakura stepped forward.  
  
"I haven't seen you around," she said politely. "What's your name?" The woman smiled, though her eyes still showed concern for Elias, as he shook his arm out.  
  
"I am Kendra. The worrying mother of this foolish Guardian," she answered. "And you are?" (Kendra is a made up character of my own ^-^)  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto. Card Captor."(is that her last name? I wasn't sure cuz on the show it's Avalon isn't it? But the manga thing is Kinomoto, right?)  
  
"Bit Cloud. Zoid Pilot. And they took me off of the air to be replaced by some other guy and what happens to him! *sniff*" Kendra smiled. (yes we will all miss Bit's cute lil face on Toonami ^-^ Bit: *BLUSH* Me: and also Jamie ^-^ Jamie: Where's Bit!? Me: Aah, and also Doc's little obsession...)  
  
"Now tell me Elias, why couldn't this wait for Thorne's help?" Kendra seemed to treat Elias as if he was still a little child. And Elias also acted somewhat like an impatient child. How old is he, really?  
  
"Because, we have only a few years left! I just wanted to-"  
  
"Son, calm down. I doubt it will take you very long to figure it out. Your many many times great grandfather could figure it out, couldn't you?" Sakura and Bit sigh heavily. This might take a while for her to understand.  
  
"Mother, you weren't at the main hall were you?"  
  
"I have been working with Thorne on a project he's started."  
  
"Mother, I will tell you this, and I quote:  
  
*flashback*  
  
anyway though why are you here?  
  
{ To tell you that you have a time limit here, only a few more years to think of something, and then I will begin my work. } the boy smiled. { And thanks to your friend here, I now know your name Elias }  
  
*flashback end*  
  
"Which is why we needed to go to the library."  
  
"Ah. I knew that." Everyone falls. ^-^ Elias, walked into the library, followed closely by Sakura and Bit. Kendra stood for a moment thinking, and then she went back down the hall.  
  
"Wow," said Bit marveling at the room. "It must go on forever."  
  
"So it does," replied Elias, a little sourly. Sakura clutched her key, she felt some weird presence. [it can't be a Clow Card, or can it?] Next to her Bit felt the same thing. [it feels like, when you're defeated.] he thought.  
  
"Elias? Where is this *book*?" asked Sakura. She really didn't want to be in the room more than she had to. Elias smiled. He turned towards her.  
  
"You feel it also," he said, smiling. Sakura nodded.  
  
"But what is it?" asked Bit.  
  
"It's infinity. You don't notice it in the main hall, there are too many people. But, well behold! Infinity," he said, waving his other arm at the room.  
  
"I never knew that the universe was so confusing..." cried Sakura.  
  
"More than you know," replied Elias. He led them down a row of shelves. Most of them were empty, but one shelf had a small leather-bound book. "Ah," he cried. "Here it is!" He pulled the book down.  
  
"May we leave now?" asked Sakura shuddering. Elias smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Thank you!" cried Bit happily. They walked out of the room, Sakura and Bit rejoicing silently.  
  
"Hmmm," said Elias. " I'm not sure how to close it. -_-*"  
  
"Could one of us do it? I mean, why did you bring us anyway?" asked Bit.  
  
"Protection," replied Elias shortly. The two others raised a curious eyebrow each. "No I should be able to do this. I *should*," he repeated strongly. "Well, here goes."  
  
Elias shook his arm once more. Closing his eyes he cracked his knuckles when he put his hand in a fist. Scrunching his eyes close he thrust his fist into the center of the doorway, looking somewhat foolish ^-^. Then he retreated his hand just as quickly. A violet like light was flooding from the center, and then solidified into crystal.  
  
"A strange system if you ask me," he said. Without allowing the two others to offer help he swept down the hall with the book in his good arm.  
  
"He's amazingly strong for his build," said Bit as he and Sakura walked slowly down the hall after him.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.  
  
"He would have been a good Zoid pilot, if he wasn't a well, a whatever he is."  
  
"He would've made a good Card Captor too." The two sigh, then they run hard to catch up to Elias."  
  
-------------------  
  
Me: Mornie utúlië... um ahem, I'm not obsessing over fellowship of the ring.^-^ This chapter is long for me. 4 pages in Microsoft Word ^-^ I'm not sure how long on the internet yet though. Oh well, enough talking more... well talking, but by enjoyable people ^-^ ARGH THE STORY NOW!!  
  
-------------------  
  
"So what're we looking for exactly?" asked Link, as he fingered through his copy of the book.  
  
"You're looking for the words 'ilyasse ná essë ___'" answered Elias. [opposite of once upon a time is name ____] literally ^-^ I am seriously obsessed with lord of the rings, I use Tolkein's elvish in my stories ^-^, I guess that makes up for not having Frodo in the story.  
  
"Ok, more elvish. What does this all mean?" asked Tidus. Yuna walked up to him. She started reading a sentence in elvish, then a sentence in English, 'the Common Tongue', whatever...  
  
"Thanks Yuna."  
  
"Hah!" cried *Ash* in triumph. Then he read aloud. "Ilyasse na esse Sirima Ungo. What's it mean?"  
  
"Deep Liquid Shadow, but that's not important. Hand me that," ordered Elias. Ash gave it up reluctantly. All of the twenty people, who had worked on searching the book, crowded around Elias. Obviously, one of them was Gohan, having been brought up reading boring schoolbooks. ^-^ Elias back- tracked a few pages then started reading silently.  
  
"What?!" cried everyone. Elias just kept reading in silence. Sighing he set the book down. "What!?" they cried again. With shadowed eyes Elias picked the book up again.  
  
"Its in poem form, here.  
  
The darkening liquid of his shadow, passeth around our minds  
  
No name shall he be given but that of his il- upon a time  
  
Once to be named, an end to his reign  
  
Never we will ever know how, to do this incredible task  
  
But must discover, then forget  
  
Never remembering how it is done, again shadow comes  
  
Somehow there must be way, to pass on this secret,  
  
For ever on and on."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?!" asked a now distressed Elias.(I thought of Legolas again!) "I have absolutely no idea what to do! Time is running out, and you're all looking to me for the answers." He glared angrily up at them.  
  
"I've said it before I'll say it again. We will find a way," supplied Tidus.  
  
"Yeah, you summoned us didn't you? We'll help you as best we can!" cried Yugi.  
  
"Who said that?" asked Tidus looking around curiously, but he automatically looked down and ruffled Yugi's hair. "Just kidding friend." Yugi smiled. And amazingly so did Elias.  
  
"I find humans amazing creatures," he said shaking his head still smiling. "Even in the darkest of times, they can still have light hearts, and happy faces."  
  
"You haven't really spent much time with humans, have you?" asked Gohan. "Actually, I'm only half human." He laughed. "Guilty."  
  
{ However, I am disgusted with you humans. }  
  
"Has it been years already?" asked Ash.  
  
{ No, it has been only one year. But I like to check up on you every once and awhile. }  
  
"Besides though, we're not all humans," contradicted Gohan.  
  
{ Close enough. Some stronger than others. What ever they might be. I must depart, my newly born dragon friend is getting into trouble again. I must see to him} a fullness, well filled the room.  
  
"We'll see you soon enough," muttered Elias.  
  
------------------------  
  
*pant pant* redoing everything is tiring... ya work so hard before! You know it sucks! Then you go back and do it again! Tis' life though ^-^ 


	5. Chapter 5: We're Not in a Video Game

clears throat evil laughs The next chapter... evil laughs You know? Typing "evil laughs" isn't as fun as typing "MUWHAWHAHWAHWAAAAA!!!!" Hmm. Oh well! ^-^ Hope ya have fun with this chapter! Lalalala... sings jigglypuff song All: ssnooore Me: looks around HMPH! pulls out marker and gets creative  
  
Why won't you give up? Version 2 ----------------------  
  
[there has to be a way!] he thought over and over again, as he sat in front of his desk. His desk was now cluttered with spell books, ink bottles, pens, and even candy. ( hey just because he's some heavenly like figure, doesn't mean he can't have candy ^-^)  
  
"Why don't we just *give* it a name?" asked Vegeta, gulping down a soda. Elias sighed.  
  
"It's not that simple. He *has* a name, we just don't know it."  
  
"People can change their names-"  
  
"Did I ever say we were dealing with a person?"  
  
Vegeta: *GLARE*  
  
Elias: *GLARE*  
  
----------------------  
  
Elias stared about the lunch room wondering about his dilemma. [There must be someone who can confess ilyasse's name right?]  
  
{ having problems Elias? }  
  
Elias whipped his head around to see a girl of almost 13 sitting next to him. Oddly enough, she looked exactly like the author! gasps of surprise  
  
{ do you like my new look Elias? }  
  
Elias rubbed his eyes with his one arm.  
  
{ I thought you would. } the girl smiled. Elias could see the glint of braces on her teeth as she spoke. {What's wrong?}  
  
"None of your concern."  
  
{ I certainly think it is. After all, I let you know about me. Tell me about what's going on. }  
  
"Why should I?" asked Elias glaring at her. (hey meanie! Is that any way to treat your creator?! ^-^)  
  
{ Don't you want to keep these last few years to yourself? }  
  
"Why should you care?" asked Elias. The girl opened her mouth to speak, with a malicious smile. But Elias cut in. "Don't answer that. Well, if you must know, ask away.  
  
{Why don'tcha listen to Kendra?}  
  
"Hm? Because I don't have the time to wait for the others to- uh, help me" the girl leaned close to his ear and whispered.  
  
{ why won't you give up? } before Elias could answer the girl had disappeared. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the memory, unsuccessfully.  
  
---------------------  
  
[ why won't you give up? ] the thought whistled throughout his head. He shook it again. To stop it from coming again. But it always came back haunting.  
  
[why won't you give up?] each time the thought grew clearer and clearer. Elias bent harder over his work. His fingers clutched his scalp as he read the volumes over and over again.  
  
[ why won't you--]  
  
"-stop working and sleep for once?"  
  
Elias jerked back into awareness.  
  
"What?!" he must have sounded scared because whoever said that laughed. Someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.  
  
"Get some *sleep* Elias." Elias sighed it was only Yugi. Rubbing his eyes he answered.  
  
"I don't need sleep." But Elias yawned just a second later, and his eyelids drooped.  
  
"And I wasn't born to play duel monsters, c'mon go to bed!"  
  
"alright," Elias agreed reluctantly.  
  
--------------------  
  
why do you *want* to do this? Won't you die too? asked the boy as he picked an apple off of the tree, and cleaned it off with his jacket. He bit into it, and his mouth filled with the sweet taste. (hmm are apples ripe in autumn?)  
  
{ silly child--}  
  
I'm *serious* why? the little girl laughed at this.  
  
{ I desire sorrow. Is that too much to ask? } laughing, the little girl pick of an autumn leaf, and twirled it in her hand. The little boy walked up next to her.  
  
With time, you will go too. Don't you know that?   
  
{ I do not care, just to see the look on your faces as the holes grow is enough for me } the little girl let go of the leaf and it fluttered down to the earth.(holes as in holes of time) { why do you care though? }  
  
because I will--  
  
{ you know you will still be there. You will still be alive for the emptiness, and then the new age } the little boy grabbed the jacket of the little girl and pulled her close, anger filled his eyes.  
  
you don't see all of those people? the little boy gestured at the people down in the valley, all of the heroes were gathered together to find a plan. those people have done things that deserve remembering! The boy let go of the jacket and sat down on one of the tree's largest roots. The girl sat beside him and whispered.  
  
{ you won't mind it will you? } with that the little boy's eyes watered. Tears fell down to the dry earth and soaked in. He shook his head slowly, then walked down to the valley clearing his eyes of tears. The girl smiled with malice in her eyes. (note: on poetry.com the def. for malice is "feeling a need to see others suffer)  
  
-----------------------  
  
"There must be a way," said Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, other people have done it!" cried Joey (would you call him a hero? He's tryin' to help his sis...)  
  
"I need my mobile suit," muttered several mobile suit pilots. The little boy turned back into Elias, and sat down in the circle of friends. People had started to form groups of friends, no, not cliques. Too many bad experiences with them ^-^.  
  
"In video games the protagonists always win," pointed out Fuu. Mokona jumped up and down shouting "Pu!" again. sweatdrop  
  
"Fuu, we're not in a video game," said several people.  
  
"This situation is just like one though... I just thought."  
  
"Speaking of our situation, how long has it been since we all came here?" asked Gohan. Everyone sat and pondered that for a moment. But, as if in answer to his question, the tree up on the hill, where the little boy and girl were talking, just disappeared. About two dozen people jumped at the sight, and stood, looking for trouble. All they saw was a little girl skipping down the hill.  
  
She stopped at the foot of the hill and turned towards the group. She smiled at Elias. everywhere that she had stepped, disappeared. Again it gets confusing... where everything disappeared, it seemed like a blind spot to your eye. It's not that you don't see black, but you see *nothing*. Again, I repeat, it's confusing. ^-^  
  
Laughing, the little girl ran about the field, creating a complex pattern with the emptiness.  
  
--------------------------  
  
*sniffles* I hate to waste your time to have you read it again, but it changed a bunch, the story is almost totally different, I think... Please tell me if it's any better k? ^-^ much appreciated! See ya! 


End file.
